The present invention relates to a baby stroller, particularly a baby stroller in which folding of the body thereof and the longitudinal movement and locking of a handle rod can be easily done by an operating lever provided on the handle rod.
There have been baby strollers in which the attached position of a handle rod can freely be moved to the rear or front of a stroller body so that the stroller can be pushed with a baby therein facing forward or backward, respectively. However, in these baby strollers, the operations for longitudinally changing the attached positions of the handle rod have been complicated. There has been no baby stroller in which the attached position can be changed in a one touch fashion.